


Alive

by cecania



Series: The Misadventures of Eerie- Part Two: Outlands [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecania/pseuds/cecania
Summary: After weeks of only hearing Imperial propaganda about the fall of Insomnia and the death of both king and prince, good news is sorely needed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smut will be in the second chapter!

            Rubbing her hands over her face, Eyra sighed. The water she’d dipped them in had been cold but she barely felt it. The heat in Lestallum was insane. Dusty had warned her and she’d thought she’d been ready that first time they’d come here. But then they’d gotten here and she’d immediately wanted to burn every pair of pants she owned.

            Her second trip into the city wasn’t any different and the thought of wearing anything other than shorts had her sweating.

            She pushed up and grimaced at her reflection. Forget sweating, she looked like she’d been hit by a freight train. The aches in her body would certainly echo that sentiment. The last couple weeks had sapped whatever energy she’d had and she was running on fumes now.

            The people in Insomnia had warned her that life outside the wall would be different, more demanding, and it had been. Dusty had straight up told her as soon as she’d left the city. But since the city’s fall, things had gotten worse. She’d expected it when she’d heard the news about the capital, but the way people looked at her when they found out she was a medic was draining. Completely and utterly draining in every possible sense of the word, in every _capacity_ of the word.

            It was exhausting and the trip to Lestallum had taken forever. Then, with everyone that had been displaced from Insomnia, securing a room had been an issue. At least until it had come out that she was a medic. Then suddenly there had been a room available at the Leville, paid for by the city, and she’d realised that that had come on a condition. They’d pay for the room, if she worked in the city.

            She had agreed, wanting to save money and earn it at the same time. But after only a handful of days she regretted it and wanted to move on. She’d decided to give it a couple more, a few more shifts to make more gil and then she would go to the next town.

            She was tired though and spent most of her days collapsing back into her hotel room, with barely enough energy to do more than cuddle Spooky.

            Leaving the bathroom, she paused and couldn’t help her smile. Her dog was sprawled in front of the air conditioner, legs in the air and tongue lolling out of her mouth. If it weren’t for the fact that she needed to eat, she’d join Spooky on the floor.

            “Well, Spooky,” Eyra said, digging in her suitcase, “do you want to go for food?”

            Her tail wagged by she didn’t move.

            “I didn’t think so,” she murmured. Pulling a pair of shorts out, she tugged them on and hated that even that much was already uncomfortable. But as little as the people wore here, she wasn’t ready to wander around in just her underwear. “Be good,” she told the dog.

            Another tail wag and a soft woof this time.

            Eyra hesitated before closing her suitcase. There were a few dog toys littered around the room but she wouldn’t put it past Spooky to climb into the luggage to chew on something in there instead. She’d already lost a pair of shoes and her phone charger to her and she’d rather not lose anything else. At this point, she couldn’t waste the money to replace whatever she destroyed.

            After a quick check to make sure she had both money and keys, she left the room with one more look at the puppy. She instantly regretted leaving as a wall of heat hit her before the door was even fully closed.

            Sagging back against the wood, Eyra choked on the heat, sweat already beading on her skin. The hotel spent enough money on the actual air conditioning in the rooms, she wasn’t completely surprised it wasn’t in the hallways. It made her want to go right back into her room but her stomach demanded food.

            Her resolve wavered as she exited the foyer and it somehow got worse. “How does anyone live here?” she muttered to herself. The people here looked used to it but surely they had to be as uncomfortable as she was. There was no way anyone could actually like this heat.

            Even with her discomfort, she still summoned what energy she had to return the greetings people gave her as she passed. There was no point in being rude. She still didn’t make much of an effort to make eye contact as she made her way to the open market. It was nearing dinner time so she knew it was going to be busy but she didn’t feel like making the effort to go further into the city to find somewhere slower to eat.

            Her steps slowed, despite her urgency to eat and the weight of the heat on her, as she neared the entrance. This place was different than the ones in Insomnia but it was close enough to bring back memories. Dragging her heels as a child, upset at being there, at being in the city. Walking faster, calling over her shoulder at her uncle to hurry up, wanting to see everything. Keeping pace with him, pointing out spices and foods, trying not to butt in when Kal was bartering. Showing her brother the stalls that actually carried Galahd items.

            She stood in the entrance, soaking in the gentle sounds of it and the scents on the air. Different but enough to weigh on her heart.

            She would have stood there for longer if her stomach hadn’t growled loud enough for the people nearby to look at her in amusement.

            That had her moving toward the back of the market. The new heat on her skin had nothing to do with the weather. Any other time she would have taken her time to go through the stalls again but she beelined for the café. Hopefully she would beat the rush and it wouldn’t be too busy. She didn’t want to wait for food or go looking somewhere else for it.

            Thankfully, she spied a couple empty tables as it came into sight and she quickly slipped past the entrance. She’d barely settled when someone approached the table.

            “Girlie, you’re lookin’ strung out.”

            Eyra slumped in her chair as she looked at the tipster, trying to smile to disprove him. It fell short so she let it drop. “I’m just hungry,” she said softly.

            “If you say so. What’ll it be?”

            “Alcohol?”

            He snorted. “Now you sound like your auntie. I’ll bring you somethin’, girlie. You just sit.”

            Rubbing her hands over her face again, she braced her elbows on the edge of the table and took the time to squish her emotions back down. Of all the things she needed now, thinking about her family was not one of them. Varro wasn’t really an issue since she’d barely known her aunt before she’d died. It was more her uncle and brother she didn’t want to think about, not when she didn’t know if they were alive or dead.

            The stories out of Insomnia were anything but encouraging. She knew to take them with a grain of salt since anything she heard on the radio was being filtered through an Empire mouthpiece. But she’d heard no word about her family or the other people she was trying not to think about. It was hard to keep the thoughts at bay when she was tired though.

            Eyra bit down on her lip, hard enough to make her wince. She wasn’t going to break here. She wasn’t. No news wasn’t bad news and she had a situation. Spooky had chewed the cord for her phone shortly before the attack had happened. She knew Gladio hadn’t been in the city, they’d talked a few times after the four of them had gotten out. If he'd tried to contact her he wouldn't have been able to. He would have tried to contact her, she knew it. But those reports-

            She jumped when something was put on the table. The stars in front of her eyes made it hard to see but spice tickled her nose and she knew there were skewers. “Thank you,” she said, reaching into her pocket.

            A yelp left her when he swatted her arm with enough force to sting. “Put it away, Eerie,” he muttered. “Not only Kal, but your mama would have my head if I didn’t help you out when you’re this off.”

            A few more blinks cleared her vision but the kindness on his face made her wish she hadn’t seen it. “Thanks,” she pushed out.

            He patted her shoulder this time. “Eat up, girlie. Rest up.”

            All she could do was nod as he walked away. She reached for the glass he had left and was only mildly disappointed that it was water. It was probably for the best. She wasn’t working tomorrow but she didn’t want her day off to be spent nursing a hangover.

            Slowly picking at her skewers, she turned her gaze outward to the market. The sun was already setting but the market showed no signs of slowing. There was no fear here, not with the lights bright and ever burning. And the nightlife in Lestallum was almost better than the day.

            She got lost in people watching, barely noticing when her glass was refilled along with her plate. She shot a look at him but he pointedly ignored her. There was no use wasting the food he was giving her but she was going to have to find a way to pay him back.

            “C’mon, big guy! The diner’s back here! We can scope out some more bounties and get some eats!”

            Frowning around her bite, Eyra looked back out at the crowd. That wasn’t…was it? It couldn’t be. But if it was why would they be here? He’d told her they were heading to Altissia. Lestallum was almost as far away from Galdin Quay as they could get.

            But she dropped her skewer to plant her hands on the table. She’d only just pushed herself up when someone came through the crowd, heading straight for the entrance and the table closest to it. Eyra locked her knees as she stared at him but she still sagged. “Prompto?” she whispered to herself.

            He didn’t hear her across the diner and his gaze was focused back on the crowd.

            She’d only just started to look when her legs wobbled. All she could do was stare as she sat down hard.

            There was no mistaking him as he came out of the crowd. Or maybe it parted around him. He tended to have that effect no matter where he was. “We agreed to eat back at the hotel with the others.”

            “C’mon, we can scope out the place to begin with, can’t we? No harm in looking around, right?”

            Whatever Gladio said in response she didn’t hear. Her heartbeat was echoing in her ears, drowning out everything else. He was alive. He was alive and standing not twenty feet away from her. She tried to call to him but her voice was gone, her throat completely dry and leaving her with nothing.

            He wavered for a moment, her vision going blurry. Fists rubbed at her eyes, desperate to clear the tears gathering there. She needed to see him. She needed to call to him. She needed to-

            “Eyra?”

            Her hands fell, head snapping around at the call of her name. It wasn’t his voice that said it, the tipster coming toward her with concern all over his face. Oh, god, what did she even look like right now? How bad was it that he was coming to check on her?

            “Holy shit.”

            She turned again, drawn immediately to his voice. He was still blurry but he was looking at her, she was sure of it. She nearly lost sight of him completely as her eyes filled again and she desperately rubbed at them.

            Gasping when hands grabbed her wrists, her foot lashed out. That earned a hiss from the both of them as it connected sharply with someone. “Babe, come on, seriously?”

            Tipping her head back, she blinked quickly as she was pulled to her feet. “Sorry?” she rasped.

            She just saw the corner of his mouth quirk. “No you’re not,” he murmured, hauling her into him.

            The action was so familiar, so wanted, she felt that tenuous hold on her emotions crack. Burying her face into his chest, she inhaled raggedly but it didn’t help. She was surrounded by him now, relief swamping her. He was alive. He was alive.

            A broken sob left her and she immediately tried to choke it down. They were in public and she wasn’t going to cry here. Inhaling slowly, she squeezed her eyes shut as he lifted her off her feet. She was still pressed the length of him and briefly considered winding her legs around him but he hadn’t lifted her high enough.

            Eyra made a disgruntled noise when he put her down, jarring a little. “Gladio?”

            His hands rubbed her back for a moment before trailing down her arms to grab one of hers.

            “H-Hey,” she said when he started pulling her out of the diner.

            “Big guy?” Prompto called.

            “Tell the others I’m gonna be busy for a while,” he said as they passed the table.

            “Busy-Oh, hey! Eerie!”

            She couldn’t even see the other as they walked out of the diner. She couldn’t see much, bumping into people as he hauled her through the market. “Gladio, I can’t!” she said shortly, digging in her heels.

            He pulled her a few more steps before he let go of her hand to slip his arm around her waist again.

            “Put me down!” she snapped when he lifted her off her feet, hauling her out of the market completely.

            “No,” he growled shortly, swinging around a corner.

            She started to shove him when he leaned into her, pressing her back to a wall. Her hands fisted in his shirt, clinging instead as he kissed her. Kissing him back, desperation swelled in her. He was alive. He was alive and in her arms. More tears slipped down her cheeks, prompting a growl from him as they slid against his skin.

            “Baby, stop crying,” he mumbled against her.

          “I can’t,” she whispered, peppering his face with kisses and ignoring his grunt. It was a real possibility she’d just poked his eye with her nose. “I fucking can’t.”

           He squeezed her hip and the other cupped the back of her head. “Where are you staying, baby?”

            “What?” she asked, confused enough to stop kissing him.

            “We’re in public, Eyra,” Gladio murmured.

            Her heart plummeted and she pulled away from him. Public. “Put me down,” Eyra whispered.

            He slowly lowered her down but didn’t let go of her, his fingers still buried in her hair. “Babe,” he said softly, kissing her forehead. “Where are you staying?”

            She stared at his chest, her thoughts still tangled up in the whole display she’d just put on. She was all for showing how much she cared about him, didn’t care about people seeing that, but her face was still a complete disaster and crying only made it worse.

            “Hey, it’s not that bad,” he breathed. “Don’t think about it. Where are you staying?”

            “Leville,” she pushed out. She rubbed at her face, trying to get rid of the tears.

            “Easy,” Gladio said, grabbing her arms again. “You’re going to hurt yourself.”

            Eyra tried to pull her arms back but he wasn’t letting go. She looked up at him, frowning, and wound up sputtering when he kissed her again. “Gladio!”

            “Nobody cares,” he breathed. “If you cry, if we kiss. They don’t care, Eerie. Don’t worry about it.”

            “You’re not the one blubbering like a fool,” she growled. She didn’t care about the kissing bit either and wanted more honestly. Just not when everyone could see her looking like a goblin.

            “And they’re not the ones that just found their lover alive thinking that they’re dead.”

            That knocked the breath out of her and she slumped into him. “Fuck.”

            “You gonna walk this time?”

            “Maybe if you stop hauling me around like a sack of potatoes!”

            Rough hands cupped her face, tipping her up and tugging on her until she was stretched enough for him to kiss her. “Missed that,” he breathed against her. “Missed you.”

            “You’re gonna make me cry again, shut up,” she muttered.

            His smile was front and centre as he pulled back from her. “C’mon, babe.”

            It was only a little easier to walk with him this time, her fingers threaded through his as opposed to the way he’d gripped her entire hand. If her vision wavered, she blamed it on the heat and nothing more. If she squeezed his fingers a little, moved a little closer to him, it wasn’t anything special. It had nothing to do with the relief that was making her legs weak and her heart flutter.

            “What floor?” he asked as they went up the steps to the hotel.

            “Mm? Oh, third.”

            Gladio made a noise that was both irritated and acknowledgement. “We’re on the fourth.”

            “We?” she asked softly.

            “Noct and the guys,” he explained, taking the stairs two at a time. Much to her displeasure. “Iris, Talcott, and Jared got here before us.”

            It was the heat making her eyes blurry. It was the fucking heat. “Your sister made it out?”

            “Yeah, Jared and some of the Crownsguard got ‘em out when shit went south.”

            “Good.” That was good but there was someone he hadn’t mentioned. “Gladio…your dad?”

            It was his turn to squeeze her hand, his mouth pressing into a flat line. A single shake of his head was her answer.

            Oh. Oh no. She’d suspected when the news had come that Regis was dead but to actually hear it, to actually know Clarus was gone as well, was a punch to the gut. When they hit the third floor, she led him down the hall. Letting go of his hand was difficult but he slipped behind her as she pulled her keys out, sliding his arms around her.

            She started to lean into him as she unlocked the door before growling when he picked her up again. “Gladio, stop it!”

            Spooky barked sharply as they came into the room and he kicked the door shut behind him without answering her. He barely stepped in, setting her down only to turn her to face him as he leaned back against the door.

            Whatever she was going to say died on her tongue as he just held her to him. Now wasn’t the time to fight or argue or whatever the fuck she’d been thinking of doing. Not when they’d just found each other again.

            She sank down with him as he sat on the floor, slumping into him. Now that they were alone, she didn’t feel like crying anymore. Her exhaustion had come back full force and now she just wanted to pass out.

            Or would have if her dog hadn’t come barreling over to try to jump on the both of them.

            Gladio laughed softly. “Hey, dog,” he murmured, reaching out to rub her ears. “Nice to see you made it too.”

            “She has a name,” Eyra muttered, tucking her head against his shoulder.

            “Only took a month.”

            “Shut up.”

            He laughed again. “Spooky right?”

            She nodded, petting the dog as well as she climbed into their laps. A small laugh left her when she licked his chin.

            “I’m not sure if I missed you or not,” he told her, rubbing Spooky’s ears again.

            “She missed your shoes,” Eyra murmured.

            “She destroy yours?”

            “Yeah…and my charger,” she admitted.

            Gladio stiffened against her before he sighed harshly. “That why you never picked up when I called?”

            Her stomach twisted and she stared at Spooky. He had called. She’d wondered but with no way to check, she had done the only thing she could; not think about it. “Yeah,” she said weakly.

            “Aw, fuck,” he groaned. “Well, shit.”

            He didn’t need to say anything for her to know. Not having contact with each other, even though they’d both known they weren’t in Insomnia, wasn’t exactly the best situation for either or them. Not with how they both tended to react. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “Brand new phone and she chews the charger when I need it most.”

            “Not your fault,” he sighed. “But you still could have called.”

            Eyra moved enough to look at him. “Gladio, babe, if you honestly think I remember your number you’re giving me too much credit,” she said dryly.

            “You don’t?”

            “Do you remember mine?”

            “…No.”

            She laughed at the slow way he said it, leaning in to kiss him. “See? It’s in my phone so I don’t have to remember it but,” she continued when he opened his mouth, “I’ll write it down so this doesn’t happen again.”

            He sighed. “We can check with Iggy too, see if he’s got a spare charger. But you gotta promise to keep the dog away from it.”

            Easier said than done. “Well. She didn’t have your shoes so she turned on me. Maybe you should stick around so it doesn’t happen again.”

            Gladio snorted. “Uh huh.”

            Eyra jumped when his phone went off. After all this time without her own phone working, the sound of a ringtone was startling. And it set Spooky to barking again. “Shit,” she muttered, wriggling out of his grasp to try to catch the puppy that was now racing around the room. “Spooky, hush!”

            She thought she heard Gladio chuckle over her barking. “Hey, Iggy, what’s up?”

            Pausing in her chase, she glanced back at him.

            “Prompto tell you?” He snorted. “Yeah, well, I’m gonna be a while.”

            “Gladio!” Eyra growled.

            He threw her an amused look. “Dinner later? Yeah, that’ll work.”

            She stared hard at him as he hung up. “That’s not funny.”

            “What? I haven’t seen you in nearly two months. You really think I want to share you right now?” He pushed himself off the floor with a grunt.

            “You didn’t have to say it like that!”

            “Since when have you cared?”

            Eyra pulled back a little. She didn’t. She knew she didn’t especially since she knew Ignis himself didn’t care. It wasn’t like any of the guys didn’t know they were in a relationship.

            Gladio sighed. “Shit, babe, I’m sorry.”

            “No, I….” She shrugged. “It’s been a rough without hearing from anyone,” she admitted. “Then with work and everything else, I’m just….”

            “Stretched thin,” Gladio finished. “I get that.”

            Stepping into him when he got close enough, Eyra tried not to simply slump into him. “I’m tired,” she whispered.

            He rubbed her back slowly, asking, “Wanna just take a nap until we meet up with the others?”

            She wasn’t so sure she was going to want to wake up later. “Yeah.”

            A startled laugh left her when he hefted her up again but she didn’t protest as he carried her over to the bed. She fully expected him to dump her onto it and felt her heart flutter when he carefully set her down.

            Toeing off her shoes as he sat on the edge of the bed to pull his own off, she watched him hesitate for a second before standing with them in his hand. “Good plan,” she laughed as he carried them over to set on the dresser.

            “Don’t really want to try to replace them out here and with her penchant for chewing on leather, I’m not taking the risk.”

            Eyra threw a look at Spooky, who had followed him and was now standing with her paws braced against the dresser to try to see what he’d done. The dog was a menace.

            Scooting back on the bed when he joined her, she curled into him as soon as he was settled. Her eyes closed as his arm slid around her and she couldn’t help her sigh. “I missed you,” she whispered.

            His palm pressed flat to her back, pushing ever so slightly. “Missed you too. We gotta fix your phone, Eerie. I don’t want to go through that again.”

            She nodded against him. Later. They’d figure that and everything else out later. For right now, she was just going to enjoy this moment for all that she could.


	2. Chapter 2

            Waking with a small start, Eyra didn’t push herself up immediately. Instead she reached for the gun she had under her pillow. Her fingers had barely curled around it when she heard another noise. Was that the lock on her door being thrown? Wait, how had she gotten back in her room? The last thing she remembered she’d been talking with the guys and….

            “Don’t shoot me, Eerie.”

            She blinked and sat up. “Gladio?” she rasped, squinting in the dark. There was light filtering in through the drawn curtains but it was mostly casting shadows on him across the room.

            “Expecting someone else?”

            She hadn’t even been expecting him. Slipping to the edge of the bed, she set the gun down on the side table and tried to figure out what was going on. She knew she’d been tired earlier even with their nap but had she passed out while she’d been visiting with him and the others? She must have which meant he’d brought her back here. And kept the key to her room? “No,” she said, pushing off the bed. “But…I thought you’d stay with the others.”

            “Ignis can take care of them for a night.”

            “You’re staying the night?” Eyra asked, nearly rolling her eyes at herself for how hopeful her voice was.

            “Only if you want me to.”

            She didn’t bother waiting. He met her half way across the room and she didn’t stop.

            A soft grunt left him as she leapt into him but he caught her easily enough, hauling her into him at the same time.

            She buried her hands in his hair and peppered his face with kisses. “Only if you want me to,” she mocked between them. “What kind of question is that?”

            “You passed out before I could ask,” he muttered.

            Well. Huffing softly, she leaned back to look at him. Or she tried. If she’d thought he’d been in the shadows before, it was nothing compared to now. But she didn’t have to see him to know how he was looking at her. “I’m happy you’re here,” Eyra breathed.

            “Uh huh.”

            She wriggled against him as much as she could and was proud of herself for the hiss it got out of him. “But not as happy as you are,” she teased.

            His hands flexed on her, digging in hard enough to hurt but she didn’t say anything. “You’re going to make fun of me _now_?”

            “Wouldn’t be us if I didn’t and I didn’t do a very good job of it earlier.”

            His laugh was low and made all of her muscles clench in response. “Right.”

            Eyra pressed another kiss to his forehead before using her grip on his hair to tip his head up to her. “You love it, you know it,” she breathed and kissed him properly.

            For a second. Even as she felt him moving them deeper into the room, she shifted just enough to kiss the corner of his mouth, letting her lips linger there. She gently kept kissing along the curve of his upper lip, humming softly as he growled at her. She knew he wanted the proper kiss again and she would in a moment but right now she wanted more than just a kiss.

            But even that didn’t last long as he dumped them on the bed. Or rather most of her as she kept her legs wrapped around him and she heard his knees hit the floor. “Gladio,” she mumbled as he pushed himself up on his forearms. “Come back here.”

            “If you aren’t going to do this properly, someone has to.”

            She cocked her head at him, studying him through her lashes and smiling faintly. “That gonna be you then?”

            “You got someone else you’d rather?” Gladio rumbled.

            It was her turn to laugh and it felt so good to. After everything, they were together again and he was still making her laugh. “No,” she said after a moment. “Only you.”

            “Didn’t think so.”

            She didn’t let go of his hair as he leaned down to her but she wasn’t surprised when he bypassed her mouth. Her eyes closed as she kept smiling, all while he was pressing kisses to her face. She felt him linger on the bridge of her nose before he was brushing them down and ghosting them over hers.

            Eyra sank into his kiss, moaning as he sucked on her lower lip and ran his teeth over her. Squirming on the bed under him, her breath caught as she rubbed against his abdomen and he moved forward into her. Her heels dug into his back and she moaned again. It felt like forever since they’d been together and it was making her desperate.

            She had half a mind to tell him to skip the foreplay this time but she kept her mouth shut about it.

            Running her fingers through his hair as he leaned back from her, she peeked up at him through her lashes. The light was hitting his face now and highlighting the scar running along the one side. His brows were drawn tight as he looked at her and it made her wonder if he was thinking the same thing. “Babe?” she murmured.

            He gave himself a shake and leaned down to give her a hard, quick kiss. “It’s nothing.”

            He was definitely thinking the same thing as her but she let him kiss down her neck, tipping her head back. She could remind him that they’d have a couple hours at least before he’d have to return to his actual room. That they had time for more than one. She could…but he was already kissing across her chest and she suddenly didn’t want him to stop.

            She bit her lip when he tugged on her tank-top with his teeth, pulling it down as far as he could. The elastic material gave way more than she would expect and he managed to get it just beneath her breasts. Not that it did him much good since her bra was still on, making him growl in response. “Hey, that’s your fault, babe,” she said, trying not to laugh. “You took my pants off but nothing else.”

            “I didn’t want to wake you up,” he muttered. “Not that it would matter because you were fucking out like a light.”

            “I was tired!” she protested, wriggling slightly as his hands slid under her back to fumble with her bra clasp.

            He kissed her chest, just above her breasts. “Still tired then?”

            “Hell no,” Eyra lied. She hadn’t slept enough and she could still feel her exhaustion tugging at her but she wasn’t going to stop this. She’d gladly miss a night of sleep to spend it with him.

            Gladio huffed, the hot air rushing over her torso. He knew she was lying but he still unhooked her bra. His fingers rubbed against her back for a second before they returned to the bed. “Little help, Eerie?”

            She let go of him and tucked her arms under him enough to shift her bra up. She’d barely gotten it over her breasts before she was gasping as his mouth closed around her nipple. Her hands shook as she gripped the fabric while he sucked on her. Her toes curled tightly and she got stuck in her bra as she tried to rip it up her arms. “Fuck!”

            His low chuckle rumbled through her chest and she felt his weight shift. His hand tugged the bra off completely and tossed it. Most likely across the room. Not like she cared. All of her focus was on his mouth as his teeth closed on her nipple and she tried to hold still as he pulled back from her.

            A wet noise filled the room as he let her pop out of his mouth. “Wish I could see you better,” he growled.

            Eyra squeezed him with her thighs. “Don’t you dare fucking move,” she growled back.

            His body pushed against hers as he muttered, “Not at all?”

            “Don’t be an ass-ah!” she gasped as he sucked on her again. Her hands smacked into him and she clung to his shoulders, fingers digging in. Her head pressed back into the bed and she pushed into him with a moan. She didn’t want him to go through foreplay anymore. Now that he had his hands on her she didn’t want to wait.

            She felt him shift against her, taking his weight off of the bed as his hands moved down her sides. She made a noise as he hooked them into her underwear but didn’t move them. Couldn’t move them since her legs were still wrapped around him.

            Gladio rubbed against her hips for a moment before his hands moved further down. He lifted her up off the mattress, his hands cupping her ass. “Let go, babe,” he said against her.

            Her thighs tightened on him again but she slowly let them slump down from around his waist. They didn’t stay that way for long as he pulled back from her and pressed them forward. He easily peeled her panties down her legs and they met the same fate as her bra.

            Even with how hot her skin was, Eyra shivered as he kissed her calves. His mouth lingered on her as if he was savouring every kiss and every inch of skin he was pressing them too. She squeezed her eyes shut as he took his sweet time kissing his way down her legs. It took everything in her not to react when both lips and beard rubbed against the back of her knees. “Gladio,” she practically whined.

            A breathy chuckle washed over her legs but it was strained at best. “Eerie, we haven’t seen each other in weeks,” he whispered. “I’m not going to just….”

            “Fuck me?” she finished.

            His hands tightened on her before he pushed her legs apart enough that he could see her face. “That what you want from me?”

            His voice was low, lower than it had been before. Like it usually got when he was already inside her. That was not helping her decision making right now. Neither was seeing him between her legs like that. She could feel his breath against her wet pussy and she didn’t know what she wanted.

            His hands slowly rubbed against her thighs. “Eerie?”

            “I don’t know,” she moaned. “I missed you and I want you and you’re right there when I wasn’t sure you ever would be!”

            He levered himself onto his knees, covering her body with his again. “Hey, we agreed we weren’t going to talk about that tonight.”

            She knew that but having him here with her, with her emotions running high and being tired was making her far more emotional than usual.

            “Babe,” he groaned, kissing her face again. “Come on, not now. Tomorrow we’ll talk about it. Not right now.”

            Eyra took a deep breath and slid her arms around her again. “Kiss me,” she breathed.

            He did, not teasing her this time. His kiss was deep and consuming, pulling all of her attention to it. He slowly slicked his tongue against her lower lip before slipping between them.

            She sank into the bed under him, loving the feel of him pressing into her. It wasn’t even the thick length of him between her thighs. She hadn’t realised how much she’d missed the heavy weight of him on her. Her legs wound around him again, loosely locking her ankles behind his back.

            She was practically purring by the time he pulled back, although that was probably because one of his hands had shifted between them to cup her sex. His fingers were slowly stroking slick folds, the middle slipping just between them to tease her further. “Oh,” she moaned, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

            Gladio’s mouth moved along her cheek as his fingers kept stroking. “I want to fuck you,” he said lowly, his lips brushing her ear now. “God, I want to.”

            Eyra sighed deeply, slumping deeper into the mattress and keeping her eyes shut. His chest was still pressing to hers, his bare skin damn near burning. She had to say she was a fan of him running around with his shirt open but she still wanted to get it off of him. Her hands fisted in the black material and tugged on it but it was weak at best as his fingers parted her. She gasped as he brushed over her clit and tried to push her hips up toward him.

            He didn’t tease her, touching her again but not pulling away from her this time. He rubbed circles around her clit, still agonizingly slow and only barely touching her properly. It didn’t take long for her to start squirming under him. He ignored all of her whimpering pleas for more, taking his time and pressing absent kisses to her neck.

            She opened her eyes as he pushed away from her, licking her lips slowly as his gaze moved over her face. She bit her lip as he teased her clitoral hood, moving it over her clit slowly. “Oh, fuck,” she breathed, her voice wavering.

            The corner of his mouth kicked up but his smile was strained at best. His brow tightened when she mewled as his finger passed over her clit. “The noises you fucking make,” he growled.

            Her hips shifted against him before she whispered, “Gladio, fuck me.”

            She felt him shudder above her and his hand paused between her legs. “Eyra.”

            Moving her hands, she cupped his face. “Later,” she murmured. “Later we can take our time.”

            His mouth flattened. “That isn’t-”

            “I know,” she said quickly, “but this is different.”

            A long breath left him and his eyes closed for a moment. “Let go,” he said lowly.

            She did, letting hands and legs fall from him. She wasn’t surprised when he pulled away from her, bracing herself to be moved on the bed. A startled shriek left her when he gripped her hips and flipped her over.

            “Shh,” Gladio growled as he let go of her. “You’re going to wake the whole place! Including your dog.”

            Eyra clamped her lips together. She was more worried about the dog because she didn’t want him to stop. She buried her face in the blankets as she listened to him, clothes shifting and what sounded like a condom being dealt with. She squirmed on the bed, anticipation humming through her as she waited.

            He grabbed her again, shifting her onto the bed more before covering her body with his. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt him thrust against her, his cock sliding against her ass. A shaky breath left her as he cupped her ass and kept thrusting. “Gladio,” she whined, squirming against him.

            He swore and she felt him move his hands, slipping them down to lift her hips just a little more off the bed. She made a noise as he shoved a pillow in the small gap between her body and the blankets but it turned into a drawn out groan as his cock pressed to her again. The thick head slid between her pussy lips and slowly into her.

            Her head tipped back and she whimpered softly as he barely entered her before he was easing out. Clutching at the blankets as he kept to the gentle thrusts, Eyra tried to shift her thighs a little further apart but he had them pinned between his as he knelt above her. “Gladio,” she moaned.

            “I’ve got you, babe,” he said lowly.

            God did he ever. She sighed as he thrust a little deeper, stretching her a little more. She wriggled her hips, loving the feel of him. She hummed lowly as he continued like that until she felt the press of his hips against her thighs.

            The bed moved as he leaned over her, his hands planting on the mattress on either side of her. She could hear him breathing heavily as he kept still otherwise, pressed tight to her.

            Even with the air conditioner cranked, sweat was beading on her skin as anticipation burned inside her. She expected the small rock of his hips but it still made her clutch at the bed when it happened. The shallow thrust had her pushing against him as much as she could when he moved again.

            “You gonna help?” he groaned, his thrusts slowly growing longer.

            There wasn’t much she could do beyond the little rocks given he had her hips pinned between him and the pillow. But she still nodded.

            She wasn’t sure if he groaned again or laughed but his thrusts didn’t stop. That was all that mattered to her at this point.

            Pushing herself up a little on her arms, she rocked against him and a small smile crossed her face when he hissed softly. Her smile grew as she lifted a little more and pressed her back to his chest. She could still feel the cool material of his shirt but she was more focused on the hot skin between it. She was very much a fan of it right now.

            Her head pressed back to his shoulder as his mouth found her neck, absently kissing her and whispering to her. His voice was low and the things he was saying were wicked. But she’d missed hearing his husky whispers in her ear while he fucked her. “Babe,” she moaned as his teeth scraped against her neck.

            He caught her hand in his, threading their fingers together on the blankets. “You feel so fucking good,” he breathed.

            Her hips jerked against him when his hand slid between her skin and the pillow. She bit down on her lip to keep herself from crying out. It only served to muffle it as his fingers quickly grew slick and continued to tease her clit. She tightened around him, squeezing enough to make him groan and his hips stutter.

            “I love it when you fucking do that,” he growled, his fingers squeezing hers.

            She knew that and if it was any other time she would have teased him about it. But right now she was too focused on what they were doing. Squirming under him when he only kept rubbing at her clit, Eyra mewled when he shuddered above her. “Gladio, come on,” she pleaded softly.

            He shuddered again and took a deep breath. He let go of her hand and pressed on her back, pushing her down into the bed and keeping her hips propped up for him.

            A shaking sigh left her as he started fucking her again, the steady rolls of his hips from before giving way to harsher, harder thrusts. His hand slid to her shoulder and his grip on her was the only thing keeping her to him.

            The sound of their fucking filled the room, mingled with their heavy breathing and the bed scraping against the floor. Eyra’s eyes closed as she revelled in all of it, in the feel of him pressing her down into the bed. In both of them being alive.

            A soft moan left her as she came. His fingers were still on her clit and he was still fucking her through it. She trembled under him as every thrust drug out her climax, the thick drag of his cock stealing her breath.

            Grasping blindly at the bed, Eyra gasped for air as he rocked into her, hips hitting her ass hard. It didn’t last long, his quick intake preluding the long groan of his own climax. He still rocked against her, slower but just as deep, for a moment. He murmured something indistinct as he slowed and sank down on top of her.

            She pressed her face against the blankets, still breathing heavily. His added weight made it hard to catch her breath but she didn’t even think of telling him to move. She didn’t want him to ever move.

            His chest heaved against her back as he sighed before rolling off of her.

            Immediately missing his warmth, Eyra wriggled on the bed to get closer to him. She slid her hand over his chest, slipping her fingers under his shirt. His heart pounded under her palm and it made her smile into his shoulder. “I missed you,” she whispered after they’d lain in silence for a while.

            His arm moved, wrapping around her and bringing her in closer. “I missed you too.” He paused and kissed the top of her head. “Next time? Write down my damn number.”

            A helpless laugh left her and her smile grew. “Right,” she murmured.


End file.
